Beautiful Mistake Or Terrible Truth?
by KCKidCandy
Summary: When Kid goes to find the mysterious Coroner, will he make a beautiful mistake or discover a terrible truth? Or both? KidXOC Possible ChronaXOC Review for continuation.
1. Chapter 1

Kid crashed onto the top of a tattered green dumpster. Above him, a thin silhouette soared from one rooftop to the next effortlessly. He grit his teeth, straightening the black suit that draped over his body before clawing up a rusted fire escape. This was the third time Kid had set out to investigate the mysterious 'Coroner'. However, it had been the first attempt during which he'd been able to spot the being. The surrounding locals all had different stories about the creature, including it being a runaway demon that ate children for fun. Some believed it was the spirit of a witch's child that had been burnt at the stake during the Salem Trials. But the most popular story claimed The Coroner was a vigilante who slaughtered any criminals it spotted. However, these were just tall tales, and it was Kid's job to find the truth.

The shadowy figure burst across Death City's moonlit skyline like a bullet. It leaped high above the stars in a stunning display of agility and power. Kid tightened the grip on his dual pistols, plating both feet squarely on a skateboard. He kicked off forcefully as his opponent slid through the sable night. The silhouette's clothing rustled sharply against the wind, making it obvious that whatever the creature happened to be was wearing something loose and frock-like.

"Play! Play!" a sweet, childish voice sang overhead. Kid ignored the cry absentmindedly and charged forwards. He aimed both silvery guns upwards, firing two bullets at the being. Giggles, loud and boisterous, echoed through the darkened sky. The silhouette heaved its body upwards and spun in a perfect pirouette. Kid took aim quickly, squeezing twice more on both triggers. This time, a horrid shrill followed the muzzle flash. Whatever had been flying about so easily went plummeting to the ground with a thud. The young man skated over to see what had fallen from above.

A small child, short and thin in stature, lay on the cracked cement with one arm clutched to the other. Her eyes were a searing green, the same shade as a lime. The adolescent wore a short sleeved dress of charcoal gray that seemed to blend into the sidewalk she sat atop. Deep red traveled down the right side of her body, saturating each fiber of the soft, malleable fabric. Her left ankle had been broken so badly that bone burst through pale, dry skin. The once nimble foot had been turned at one hundred and eighty degrees. Fresh tears began to stain her chest with their salty embrace.

"Y-you're The Coroner, right?" Kid swallowed heavily. The child couldn't have been who he was looking for. He gulped, glancing at the brutally disfigured leg and the thick hole that pierced through her arm. She pointed to her chest, hand soaked with blood.

"Name Cora." she whimpered.

* * *

><p>Another pet project I've been working on, tell me what you think. Sorry if this is vague and boring, I promise if it's continued it'll get much better.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! So, sorry if this is a little short but I was pretty pressed for time. I'm about to embark on perhaps the craziest weekend ever and I really wanted to finish this chapter before that~! Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"Name Cora... Name Cora!" the bright-eyed young girl flopped spastically onto the ground. She was surrounded by bleached curtains and white tile, a thin mint green gown draping from her shoulders the only real color in the small space. Her arm had been bandaged tightly and was now tethered to her by a dark blue sling. The once twisted and shattered ankle was now wrapped in a heavy black cast, having been reset so the bone would heal correctly. She noticed her other leg had also been worked on and wore the same clunky material. Cora threw her one fully functional arm over the hospital bed in an attempt to reach it's warm embrace. She slid back onto the frigid glazed linoleum, causing lumps to form up her arms and legs. The child clamped her teeth down on the corner of the mattress with determination and pushed her body upwards with the now boxy appendages.<p>

"Oh, you're awake." the sudden voice frightened Cora so strongly she ripped the sheets off her bed and went flying to the floor. An older man with shaggy gray hair and circular glasses dangled his scarred face over a patchwork desk chair. He held his masculine face in one hand as he stared down at Cora darkly.

"Monster! Ghost eat monster!" she howled, pointing at the stitched lab coat which adorned the man. Cora snatched a scalpel from the nearby nightstand and pointed it at him in terror. She was absolutely mortified by the man who glared down at her. The eyes behind his glasses were cold and emotionless as he discarded Cora's new found weapon.

"Stein is she awake?" a proper looking young man asked as he straightened the small skull on his collar. He had three white stripes adorning the crisp, black hair which lay over two, peculiar, golden eyes. Cora's eyes widened considerably, memories of the young man flooding back to her. She ducked her head down in fear, seconds away from having a panic attack. All the new experiences rushing at her were as overwhelming as they were breathtaking. Cora had lived in an empty dumpster since she was four; things like casts and the strange needle sticking out of her wrist were strange and confusing. Not to mention that the boy caused a strange bubbly feeling to brew within her stomach. Stein grabbed Cora by the waist and pushed her into a sturdy wheelchair. She struggled to slap him away, but only succeeded in deeply bruising her unscathed arm.

"Here, take her to see Shinigami-Sama and bring him this." the gray haired man pushed a manila envelope at Kid.

"Cora go! Cora go home!" Cora howled. She heaved her body forwards, crashing onto the floor. Sharp pains rippled through her body as she impacted with the floor. Cora dug her cracked and dirty fingernails into the lacquered ground. She pulled her mangled body along the glossy finish, leaving a trail of fresh blood in her wake. Determination lay deep within her eyes as she crawled. Stein stabbed a small syringe into her flesh, injecting a squirt of sedative between her shoulder blades. Cora slowly drifted out of consciousness, letting her body go limp.

XxXxXxXx

Cora awoke in a ball of sweat and apprehension. She had been placed atop a beautiful, four-post bed, trapped by a soft, black comforter. Her heavy casts stuck out sharply, blocking her view of the wheelchair placed at the foot of the bed. Candles were lined up perfectly beneath a gorgeous, marble cross. Each detail on one side of the room was also placed on the other, as if in an effort to achieve symmetry. Cora threw the plush covers off her body and flopped onto the raven tinted floor. Her casts clunked across the tile loudly as she dragged herself towards the wheelchair. Cora's brain pounded and thundered against the walls of her skull, an after effect of the powerful injection Stein had given her. Once unobscured vision was now hazy and blurred and the bruise on her good arm was so deep it pained her to crawl despite the numbness that overtook her. Cora was in a state she'd never experienced before, warm and well taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay~ Somehow, I managed to type this up on the back of a thousand pound animal! I had about thirty minutes to write this, so sorry if it's a little sucky~ I just REALLY wanted to get this chapter put out. Tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! Love to you all~ **

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" Cora let a discouraged growl escape her mouth. The wheelchair she was working so feverishly to mount went tumbling on top of her, forcing the breath from her exasperated lungs. In one heavy gasp, a burst of tears began to stream from her lime colored eyes. Sniffles and snorts began to echo through empty hallways, somber and deeply upset. Cora hardly knew what was happening and was completely oblivious to her location. She'd never seen so many of the items that surrounded her. The wheelchair was so foreign she had dubbed it a metal beast, Stein remained a monster of unexplainable terror, and the sheer sight of Kid would mortify her. And, on top of all that, Cora had left her most precious, and only, possession behind.<p>

"Are you alright?" Kid asked, rapping on the door. He could have sworn he'd heard someone whimpering and bawling somewhere in the house. Patty and Liz were both out shopping, which meant that Cora was the only person who could have been crying. On the other hand, there was the possibility that some sort of wild animal had gotten inside the house and was now wrecking once perfect symmetry. Kid began to contemplate all the other strange occurrences that could have entailed, ignoring the boisterous whines coming from within Cora's room. A surprisingly audible yelp suddenly spurred him into pushing the door open.

"Scary boy! Demon boy! Coming kill Cora!" she howled, quickly realizing whose home she'd been placed in. Kid silently scolded himself for mangling such an innocent girl. His conscience had been eating at him since the incident, but the guilt doubled once he saw how badly she'd been broken. The thick casts and bloodied arm were pitiful, but the fact that Kid had caused it made the wounds much worse in his mind.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he remarked. Kid helped Cora into her wheelchair, straightening out and lining up the severely injured child so she kept with the symmetry of the room. He rushed over to the unkempt bed to smooth all the wrinkles and fix it's pillows before returning to Cora. She was frowning deeply, attempting to cross her arms but not succeeding in the least.

"Cora no like demon boy..." Cora whimpered, sniveling and letting tears dribble off her cheeks. She wished an escape was in her reach, but her temporarily crippled state would interfere too much. If only she hadn't been attacked, things wouldn't have gone so badly. Cora used to jump across rooftops as if they were pebbles, swing from telephone poles without a care, and scale brick walls like they were simple ladders. She wasn't sure a full recovery would ever be possible judging by the pain coursing through her. Kid gripped the small handles on Cora's wheelchair and pushed her forward slowly. He wasn't quite sure what to say, enveloped with guilt and the odd need to either remove her sling or give her another.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shoot you. I was looking for someone called The Coroner." Kid said, wheeling the young woman down a perfectly symmetrical hallway.

"Oh! I know Coroner! She very mean... Cora okay, if you not demon." she looked back at her escort with an absent minded grin. Cora trusted others far more easily than she should have, especially when they apologized for something. People were generally very unkind to her, uninterested in caring about a lowly homeless girl. So she was eager to meet someone who had the decency to atone for something they'd done. Demons didn't make amends, which meant Cora would eagerly offer Kid her faith. Not to mention, he had helped her off the floor without an obvious ulterior motive.

"I'm going to take you to a place called the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Alright?" Kid asked, knowing that even if Cora denied he'd have to take her to the school. He glanced down at the sling, gritting his teeth sharply. If he were to remove that and the bandage, Cora would have perfect symmetry. The temptation was too much for him to resist. Kid pounced on her wound hastily, placing a piece plain blue fabric and a blood stained dressing into a trashcan carefully.

"Cora go. But why do that?" she motioned to her arm in a confused manner.

"Now, you have perfect symmetry." he beamed approvingly,

"I'm Death The Kid."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Giant monster, evil man!" Cora roared, pointing a finger at the creature before her. The being had a shadowy, black body with huge, white, gloved hands. A skull mask with three prongs to represent teeth and a trio of black holes in place of eyes and a nose lay over what Cora presumed was the beast's face.

"Don't be afraid! I don't eat children!" Death protested. He knew used to terrorize younglings, but he'd never been screeched at so brutally. Cora began pushing the right wheel on her chair in fear. But only one of her arms was able to operate without searing pain so she went spinning around in a tiny circle. She hurriedly threw herself to the ground and began a pitiful crawl towards the exit. Her eyes widened as Kid lifted her up and sat her back in the chair.

"Cora leave! Cora leave! Cora go home! Cora run away monster!" she moaned, letting out a piercing whine. Cora had no idea why there were so many intimidating creatures at the academy, but she was in no means ready to understand why.

"Death Kid let Cora go!"

"Father, what is it you need to tell her?" Kid inquired, a bit fed up with both Death and Cora. The young woman threw herself out of her seat, both casts jarring the wrecked bones within them.

"I'd like you to attend DWMA! Obviously you aren't The Coroner, and Stein's report was quite interesting!" Death blurted, hoping not to upset Cora any further.

_"You see, there's something very interesting about young Cora." Stein straightened his glasses, glaring at the contents of a crisp, yellow folder. He had a grim expression plastered on his face, leaning back slowly. The information he was about to deliver was odd as he was sadistic. According to Stein, Cora held quite the secret within her soul. It was something he hadn't seen before in his entire life. What had occurred within the child was certainly to be treated with the utmost care. Stein took a deep breath and began,_

_"You see, Cora's soul is split completely in half."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully surprisng plot twist~ Review for continuation, my children~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_"It's honestly something I've never heard of before," Stein continued, a hint of graveness in his tone, "No reports on the prognosis, no suspicion of something even close to it, I couldn't find anything. The two halves of her soul seem to mix together, almost like a lava lamp. They seem to cancel each other out in a way, allowing certain areas to come forth at certain times. Her personality now is a concoction of two other personas and, as they float around within her, she may drastically change a particular aspect of herself or her opinion of someone or something. In shorter terms, Cora has both the bi-polar and multiple personality disorders. She can be the most optimistic, selfless, happy person one minute and then suddenly snap into being some homicidal psychopath before morphing into a suicidally depressed, insecure maniac. I'm not sure what brings out each part of her, or what each piece of her acts like, but I'm sure we'll find out in the most unfortunate of ways. In my opinion, we should just cut our losses and donate her body to my classroom for the daily dissection."_

_"I was meaning to talk to you about that... You might need to do things other than dissections in your classr-" Death was cut off sharply._

_"Yes, yes, of course. But that's another conversation for another time, we need to decide on what to do with Cora." Stein blurted, mortified by the idea of having to do something other than a dissection. He honestly didn't think anything taught people more than slicing through chemically preserved flesh. His students would never understand the glory of knowing something they could easily learn, much less grotesquely, by flipping through a science textbook._

_"Why don't we study her? She doesn't seem to have a family, and if I put her in your class you can monitor her fully." the shadowy figure suggested. Personally, he was far more interested in Cora's split soul than what lay beneath her skin. She was probably the most interesting person to come into contact with DWMA. Someone with three personalities, one the result of two others, who could harbor a dark insanity or an unmeasurable sadness within the misleading shell of a vibrant adolescent. She was something to be studied, not conducted upon or tampered with. Stein, however, thought that keeping her in the walls of the academy could result in nothing but calamity and terror. Cora could very well be a force that wasn't to be reckoned with. She could have a psychotic break, switch out personalities, destroy an entire civilization, and have no memory of it in the morning without any real provocation or igniting force. Stein, for the first time in a very long while, had absolutely no idea of what to expect with Cora._

_"I think that would be a wonderful idea." he grinned, glasses glazing over with a sort of sadistic excitement._

"-And that's why I'm inviting Cora to come stay at the academy." Death quickly finished explaining himself to his son. He glanced over at the corner of the room, seeing the body of a tiny child eagerly gnawing at a chocolate bar. She seemed to have calmed down after Kid wheeled her into the corner and gave her some candy. Cora acted much more childishly than she should have, but no one could blame her. Obviously she grown up with either no family or one that simply didn't care. Kid felt extremely sorry for her, especially after seeing her accept his offering of chocolate with such confusion. Cora hardly knew what food was judging by how starved her body looked.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on her as well. She can continue to live with us at the mansion if you think that would be wise." Kid finished with a nod. He was remarkably mature for his age, sometimes even more so than his father.

"Cora go out Roomona Coneritano?" a sweet voice called from across the room. She was so naive and innocent in her ways, at least she was when her souls were balanced correctly. Judging from what Stein had said, the entire school should tread lightly around Cora. Even Kid who had managed to gain her trust without challenge or complication had to be careful. Her triggers were unknown and one could be discovered in the worst of ways.

"Room what?" both Death and his son asked in unison. Cora pointed to the corner she was in with a simple smile and giggled.

"Cora name Roomona Corneritano." She grinned. Cora often named inanimate objects, a nasty habit that had emerged when she was younger. Life got terribly lonely when you were in her position, no family, no friends, and no home. Cora developed the practice of naming things like brick walls and dumpsters in hopes of some sort of social interaction with something other than herself. She liked doing so because it made her feel a bit more sane but, in reality, it only made her appear as though she'd completely lost her mind. In the end, however, it worked out perfectly. Bystanders attempted to help her which provided a decent amount of interaction with others.

"Alright… Come on, Cora, my father wants to ask you something." Kid said, gripping the bars on the back of Cora's wheelchair. He pushed her over to Death slowly, giving the young woman a chance to acclimate. She was much less manic this time, having almost completely abandoned any signs of fear or worry. This must have been the bi-polar attitude Stein had talked about.

"Cora know. Cora say yes, she go school Death Kid!" The thirteen year old nodded with excitement. She began to wriggle her way out of the chair, making strange noises as her efforts went sour. Kid leaned down to help her, a bit annoyed with how often she flailed her body out of the seat. This must have been the eighth time he'd assisted her that day and he was prepared for her to make a fuss and fight him just like she did on every other occasion. But, instead of whining and grumbling and clawing at his clothing, she wound her functional arm about his neck softly.

"Death Kid Cora best friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay~ So I finally got my shit together and finished this! I've been so busy with all my reports lately! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites, it means so much to me~ <strong>_

_**~KC**_


End file.
